Bittersweet (Consti)
APPEARANCE Bittersweet is a soft, chubby Sandwing in varying shades of chocolate brown and caramel. Her eyes are the color of sour apple candies, with a lighter ring around the pupil. Her underbelly is a dark chocolate brown, and her scales gradiate from chocolate to caramel, with her frill the color of walnuts. Her tongue is the color of red velvet with a smudge of fudge. Bitter's frame is squat and soft, with the features of a milkmaid. Her tail is short but firm, though it can move rather quickly. Bitter's wings are small enough to be unfolded in rooms yet still large enough for her to fly. Her cheeks have a almost blush to them from her days melting sugar for her candy. At first glance, she seems like a sweet, motherly dragon, yet, due to the cards she's been dealt, she is none of that. PERSONALITY Bitter is a somewhat cheerful dragon in public, having the personality of a sweet old woman, though she is still rather young. When in her shop with young dragonets, you could never tell her dark intentions, she hides it so well. Yet, if you listen close enough, you can hear the malice in her voice as she speaks to adults. Bitter around children acts as a caretaker sort of character, loving them and ONLY them. Nobody else could ever have her heart unless they were her soulmate, and even that is highly unlikely. Bitter, when alone with only one to three dragons, unleashes the void of her soul upon them. She is sadistic, with sick jokes she cackles about as she picks up her butchering knife. Her heart had hardened such a long time ago that no pleads will ever stop her from her 'duties'. Yet, somehow, she manages to contain her bloodlust to only those she knows hurts children, the only shred of sanity she has. HISTORY Bittersweet was born to two low ranking Sandwings on the outskirts of the kingdom. Her parents, though poor, loved her with all their hearts, and did everything they could to keep her happy. Yet, as soon as she could walk and talk, the darkness oozing in her heart was already plainly visible. It all started with she was two, when her parents came into her room to find Bitter, her father's hammer in hand, the bloodied heap of what was once their pet pig in front of her. Bitter's parents knew that they had to get her therapy, yet they just loved her too much to send her away. Instead, they turned to whatever they could to keep her happy, keep her distracted, yet they watched in horror as their vibrant child withered away into a horrific monster. It wasn't until Bitter's mother heard noises and went into the kitchen to find her daughter ripping the turkey they had into nothing with several knives, a sick smile plastered on her face as the turkey squawked in agony did they realize there was nothing they could do. It was then, at four years old, that Bitter was sent to a asylum for extensive therapy by her parents, screaming for them to not leave her as they flew away. For three years, Bitter was kept in a dark, padded room, save for meals and her electric therapy lessons, where she was locked to a table for hours, being shocked constantly while being told why she had to go through this. After she was determined to be sane, they released her to go home. The seven year old sandwing ran home as fast as she could, her mind replaying the scene she had created with her imagination of her parents opening their wings to her, their familiar smiles that she thought so often about while undergoing her therapy. Bitter slammed to a halt at the door, reached up her claw, and knocked. Nothing. Once again, she knocked. One, twice, three times. Still no answer. Bitter, confused, peered through the window by the door, and her heart sank, tears forming in her eyes. There her parents were, smiling, laughing, just as she remembered them. And a young Sandwing dragonet giggling with them. Bitter stared in disbelief at the family before her. It was a family, but not her family. Her parents had replaced her, as easily as that. She turned and fled, sobbing, never noticing her family bursting through the door to greet her, her mother wailing at her to come back to them. She couldn't hear anything but the thoughts pounding in her head about her parents not loving her anymore, having replaced her so easily. WIP Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal)